


Old Gods

by gladsomemind



Category: Merlin - Fandom, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur dies Merlin has a conversation</p><p>Written when there was only Season 1.</p><p>Old LJ Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the days of Season 1 someone wanted a Death fic. I don't think this is quite what they had in mind.

It had finally happened. One battle too many and the greatest warrior Camelot had known was finally dead.

Merlin stood with his back to the pyre. This wasn't how he wanted to remember his king, his lover, his friend.  A battered husk of an elderly warrior; brought down by a man 15 years his junior. By a child the prince he had been had saved, egged on by the woman who had been like a sister.

No. His prince would remain golden in his eyes until the day they were reunited. As shining as the day they met in a market place; or a day long ago, on a beach beyond a labyrinth.

"My Lord? It is time to go." Another dark haired, beautiful, woman addressed him, holding out her hand to lead him away from this hill. The same woman who had been in attendance when Arthur had drawn his last breath, eerily familiar and yet still a stranger.

Looking away, back over the downs before him, Merlin shook his head. "Not yet. There is time enough. The world moves on but someone needs to see that this ends right."

"You refuse to leave? It is time. It is your time..." The voice trailed off; then returned in a different, less deferential tone, so reminiscent of the child he had been. "I like your hat."

The all powerful sorcerer of Camelot could do nothing but laugh. "The prat always did delight in torturing me with headgear." Sweeping the latest monstrosity from his head Merlin bowed to the woman and presented the hat to her. "A gift. I won't need it where I'm going."

"Which is where?" The woman smiled as she turned the hat around in her hands, making her look younger. 

"Out there. Somewhere. I don't know yet. I need to find some place to watch for him," a flick of his head back towards the pyre, "to come back. Maybe north, it will be a while yet. The time is not right, this age has ended."

"They say that Death comes to us all. Even you."

Merlin smiled. "Yes. True. One day but not today. I was once told that Destiny held the strands of my life, tying me to the future king. But they were wrong. I hold the power and I chose to wait for his royal pratishness to return so we can finish the old arguments.  Drink to the old religion and toast the new. Then, maybe, it will be my time." He bowed once more to the woman at his side then turned and walked away into the drawing mist.

She watched him leave until he was no longer visible then turned to the man who had appeared by her side. Balancing the hat precariously on her head, she nodded towards the town.

"I thought you said..."

"Some other time, brother. Some other time."


End file.
